


Curls

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Kevin doesn't care for Sami's haircut.





	Curls

“You cut your hair.”

Sami frowned and ran a hand over the top of his head.

“Yeah, and?”

Kevin glared at him. He imagined the red curls, tumbling down on some barbershop floor, swept away with no care, like they were trash. He wished fervently he could have been there to gather them up, to save a few. If he couldn’t clutch at them in the ring and feel their softness on his hands there, he would at least have them to take out sometimes, to look at and rub between his fingers or against his cheek.

“It looks stupid.”


End file.
